Christmas Present
by 18swan27
Summary: Tsuna has some difficulties to decide what to give Hibari as a Christmas present. He then comes up with the best gift ever. He gives him control, power. But carrying out the plan can be quite difficult knowing the other man's nature. 1827, slight and one-sided 6927


A/N: Hello there! This is my first fanfiction in English that I publish so expect some grammatical errors and typos. Oh and also, if you spot a mistake, please tell me so I can fix it. Also this is my first proper try to write lemon. It sucks. It really does! And it's not even hardcore. It sounds so tame for me. Haha! Maybe that way people won't take me as a total pervert. (Yeah, dream on…)

Anyway, enjoy my Christmas story and if you started to doubt my writing after my warnings, please give it still a try. I want to know your opinions to become a better writer.

**. . .**

**Christmas Present**

It was a Christmas eve and the Vongola mansion was but quieting down. Entire family was celebrating the holy night together while eating delicious food from the best cooks you could get with money and listening to some delicate live music the family's storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato, had hired for them. "Only the best for our boss," the man had told anyone who was mistaken to stop and listen politely to his boss rant.

Everyone was there. Every single Mafia famiglia worth mentioning. Because who wouldn't attend the party the tenth boss of the greatest Mafia family had organized. Yeah, that's right. They still wanted to spare their heads even though they had heard rumors that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss, was kind yet righteous and strong. But his guardians on the other hand… well, everyone knew no one wanted to mess with them. Especially with the aloof cloud guardian who held no allies alongside.

Expect one.

Sawada Tsunayoshi backed slowly away from the big ballroom where they held their Christmas party. If someone was paying attention to his disappearance, they said nothing since they knew he was a busy man for someone so young. Indeed, he was pretty busy right then too but not because of paper work or family business. At least, not quite.

The said young man heaved a sigh when he was finally out of the hectic room full of dangerous people. Seriously, he'd nothing against this kind of gatherings but he wasn't quite fond of them either. Because of his status he had to socialize with every single one of their quests, like Reborn said, for good bonds and allies. They didn't want dangerous and powerful enemies now, did they?

But now that he's out of the room his problems did all but disappear. They just changed their shape. And Tsuna wasn't sure if they changed into better or worse. He just had to dig his own grave, huh?

And this grave was his dear guardian known as Hibari Kyoya.

He and Hibari had been dating almost ten years now so he should be used to this kind of things already but no. That man was harder to handle than any other of his guardians. Even Mukuro was like a tamed pet cat compared to his b-b… boyfriend. Tsuna blushes bright red. Thank god he's the only person in the large, dark halls.

Anyway, even though it's been almost ten years since they started… doing things, he still had this one specific problem: what the hell to get Hibari as a present? Hibari was from a rich family like one would assume from his authority around Namimori. So since he was from a rich family, it meant he could get anything he wanted anytime he wanted so he didn't need Tsuna to buy him weapons, food, cute animals… just simply put, nothing!

So after hours of wondering and wondering, Tsuna had thought about new tonfas (which isn't good because he just loves his old ones), homemade dinner (which isn't good either because Hibari wasn't actually a romantic type and Tsuna wasn't the best cook around… quite opposite actually) and a trip (which isn't good too since Hibari wouldn't want to leave anywhere with him because he loved solitude, Tsuna didn't have enough time and he didn't want to send his cloud away from him). So in the end, just when he was about to fall in the misery, he got it.

Tsuna shuddered from the thought.

Finally he reached two large double doors which lead to his bedroom. The walk didn't last long enough and he was just so shaky. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this, hecouldntdothis!

Still blushing wildly he thought that maybe he'd finally lost his mind. Maybe Hibari's presence was too much for him to handle, after all. For fuck's sake he wasn't some blushing virgin anymore so why on earth was he like this? His mind was blurry, his cheeks on fire. Taking a shaky breath he just knew he had to do this. He wanted to. He wanted to make Hibari-san happy and this should be the way.

The man was happy when he had control.

And control was what Tsuna was about to give him.

Yes, Hibari would be very happy.

Sending a brief glance towards the clock Tsuna saw it was already half past eleven in the evening. Only fifteen minutes and then Hibari'd be here. The ticking from the clock was so nerve wrecking. Why was he even doing this? Oh yeah, the god damn Christmas present!

He should have bought that wrist clock in the end.

He had nothing against giving Hibari some power but what he was afraid of was how much he was going to use it. How much would it hurt. Tsuna lo-lo… loved Hibari very much but he sure did hate pain. Usually Hibari was very gentle and considering with him (except for those times when he was very hungry) but now when Tsuna gave him all the rights to do anything…

He felt like it was the night about nine years ago. The night when he and Hibari did it for the first time. Tsuna gently smiled for the memory. He could never forget it. Never. After all that night he got more bruises than he had got ever before.

Tsuna opened the wardrobe and pulled out a big box from its floor. The man heaved it on the double bed, on which he always found himself too close to Hibari even though there was enough room for both of them to sleep far from each other, and gave the box a quick glance. He was so going to pull it off tonight. He did trust Hibari so there was nothing to worry about.

Just when he was rummaging around the box he heard a loud thud from the door. Startled, Tsuna turned around too fast and lost his footing, fell down to the bed and knocked the box on the floor in the process. The contents scattered around the room showing its dirty secrets to the intruder who had forced his way through the door. Tsuna blushed ten times harder when he recognized the cause of the thud earlier.

It was the worst kind of visitor possible.

Mukuro.

There was a dead silence for a long minute. No one moved. Neither of them simply dared. Mukuro was the first to break the ice.

"Oya oya, what do we have here?" he purred leaning against the entrance. His thin lips curled into the wry smile and mismatched eyes twinkled in an ominous way. Tsuna didn't like it at all. Actually this was pretty bad. He looked at the clock and it was 11:40 already. Only five minutes and then…

He had to get rid of the mist guardian.

"M-M-Mukuro!" Tsuna stuttered. Even though he was already a twenty-six-year-old man he hadn't still been able to get rid of his shy acts. It annoyed the hell out of him but for some reason Hibari seemed to enjoy it. His weakness gave the man a nice time passing while teasing him ever too often. "W-What brings you here? Is everything alright in the hall?"

"Everything is just fine, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kufufu," man laughed, "but I wouldn't be so sure about you, my dear Vongola."

Tsuna stood up from the bed. "What do you mean, Mukuro?" Shit, time was running short.

"Well…" Mukuro hesitated in a teasing manner. "By the looks of your little… toys, I would say you are going to get very badly hurt in the worst case. Or," the man's eyes lit up, "maybe you just like being hurt?"

Tsuna could swear he was going to burn into ashes very soon because of embarrassment. He couldn't look at the sadistic man in the eye anymore so instead he let his gaze fall on the objects from the box. They were toys, indeed. But they were sex toys. It wasn't actually his present to Hibari, no! For Kami's sake, Hibari-san would kill him for that! But it still was a part of it… kinda… if Hibari-san just wanted to use them…

"I-I don't like being hurt, thank you very much," Tsuna said and still hid his face under his long bangs. "So there's no need to worry. If you don't have anything to say then you should go and enjoy the party."

"Ooh, gladly. But I can't."

Tsuna looked up, surprised. "You can't? So something did happen?"

"Well, not quite." Mukuro smirked. "Your dear storm is just going crazy over there because he can't find you. He's pretty sure that you've fallen sick and was just about to call the police and ambulance when I came in and offered my help. So here I am, checking you out and bringing you back to the party."

"And that went just like that?" Tsuna couldn't help but be suspicious about the taller man's story. "Hayato let you come here all alone just like that and you just offered your help by pure politeness?"

Mukuro chuckled and took the first step inside from the door. "You sure can see through me, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"It's not that hard, actually…"

The man sighed as if giving up. "Maa maa, looks like I was found out. It's true that Gokudera Hayato didn't send me so peacefully to get you so I had to… persuade him a little…"

"I sure don't want to know how you did that," Tsuna stated in the middle.

"…and I did have some other reason to get you." Suddenly he was very near Tsuna. "A reason like annoy that skylark and give you a little present."

And then he leaned in without warning. Tsuna ducked quickly out of the way. Thank god he wasn't Vongola's tenth boss for nothing. He indeed got out of the hungry lips but still being the same old dame-Tsuna, he failed to remember the bed behind him and stumbled falling on it. A panic arouse in him when the mist pushed him violently against the mattress and leaned against his face with an amazing speed. Tsuna was just about to yell him to stop when there was another loud thud and Mukuro flew violently to the side.

It was Hibari. A very mad Hibari.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" He sheeted through his gritted teeth. His grey eyes were like a fire, burning everything they set their gaze on to the death.

A normal person would think that Tsuna was just thankful that his boyfriend came to save him but only thing on the young man's face was fear. A pure fear and panic. This wasn't good.

"A-A-Ah, K-Kyoya-san!" Tsuna stuttered, rising fast on his feet. The black haired man stood just a few steps away from him his tonfas up ready to fight. Tsuna gulped. "It's nothing. Really! Mukuro just said he had a present to me and – and- "

At that Hibari's death glare fell down the floor and Tsuna realized his mistake. Damn, of course Hibari had to think that this stuff was from Mukuro for…

"A. Little. Gift." Hibari was even angrier as he saw a package of condoms and a quite ominous whip. He looked like he was ready to jump and bite.

"NO!" Tsuna yelled and rushed in between his two tall guardians. "No. That's not the gift! It's… it's…" And suddenly he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Kufufu. Indeed, birdie. Tsunayoshi-kun is just right. I was about to give my present when you suddenly interrupted me but I can say for sure that these toys weren't part of my gift. Though, I would have been more than happy to use them if Tsunayoshi-kun wished so."

Mukuro just made things worse.

"You bastard pineapple herbivore…" Hibari growled but Tsuna didn't hear the rest of the insult. This evening was taking a really bad turn.

And like a flash Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's arm, threw him out and slammed the door close locking it carefully behind him. With a sigh a relief he let his hyper dying will mode die out and turned to face another problem: a very mad carnivore in the middle of sex toys. Oh what a great situation he was in.

"K-Kyoya…" Tsuna began but shrunk against the door very quickly before he could finish his sentence. Hibari had slammed his tonfa against the door trapping Tsuna in between the man and it. Older man towered over him like he wanted to rip Tsuna apart right there.

"Just what is this, herbivore?" _Herbivore. _Hibari-san was very mad. He never used _herbivore _anymore. He always called him _Tsunayoshi. _

Even though Tsuna wanted to disappear more than anything, he had to pull this off. This was supposed to be a happy day for Hibari, not the worst. He had to fix everything right away.

"I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! I just wanted to give you the best present possible so I prepared all this and tried to prepare myself for it too but then Mukuro came in talking about mad storm and attending the party again but I was shocked of his sudden interruption that I knocked the box down and this happened and Mukuro saw it all and started to ask me questions but I told him nothing and then he told me he wanted to give me a present and I wasn't prepared enough even though I ducked out of his way but then there was suddenly a bed and I stumbled and fell down and he pinned me down and tri-tried to kiss me but you saved and and and…"

He said this all very quickly that it sent even someone like Hibari into the shock. It looked like he had made Hibari Kyoya speechless with his little story. When the words finally started to sink in the man, Hibari gave him a low growl.

"Just what did you say, herbivore?" Tsuna wanted to die. It was still the _herbivore._ "You prepared these immoral things to me as a present? To make me happy? Don't make me laugh, herbivore."

Just as he feared. Not good! Not good! "I-I didn't mean it like that, Hibari-san." See, he had started to use _Hibari-san _again. Oh, how nervous he was. "I didn't want to give you se-se… these as a present but a right to use them to me."

To this Hibari raised his brow. "To use them? So basically you're giving me _yourself _as a present? What makes you think I'd be happy with you as a present, lowly herbivore? I can have you any day I want so what makes this gift so special?"

Shit, it came out wrong. Nonono! He didn't mean this! "N-No! No!" Was still all he could say. So pathetic.

"No?" Hibari repeated looking suspicious.

"No." Tsuna said too.

"Get to the point," Hibari growled. Tsuna jumped but didn't scream like he'd have done only some years ago. At least he'd grown a little backbone in the Mafia.

"Th-The present I wanted to g-give you was…" A very bright blush.

Hibari just seemed so impatient he could've hit Tsuna right there. But he didn't. Because he didn't like being violent with Tsuna. Because Tsuna was something special he had to endure.

In the end Tsuna just ran around the room bright red, leaving stunned Hibari looking after him. Tsuna could just guess he couldn't quite catch Tsuna's behavior. But Tsuna couldn't pay him too much attention now. He had to find this one exact thing or else Hibari'd pay too much attention to him. In a bad way.

And he did find it. Tsuna smiled to himself and carried a white envelope to Hibari, looking too happy but embarrassed at the same time.

"A letter, herbivore?" Hibari said with a dull tone. His other brow rose in a question. Tsuna just encouraged him to open it.

With a final questioning look Hibari finally opened the letter and started reading. Meanwhile Tsuna tried not to look Hibari because he was afraid of seeing the other man's expressions. Were they mad, were they disgusted, were they too sadistic for Tsuna's liking… So instead he started to pick up the sex toys, which was even worse because, well, even though Tsuna wasn't exactly like some blushing virgin, he surely was a very embarrassed blushing young man. So, in other words, just like a virgin. Though, he didn't like to admit that to himself.

There was a loud sigh, rustling of the paper and then a silence. Tsuna didn't dare to turn around and look at his lover. He didn't dare to even think about the letter and what he had written there. But he was forced to remember.

"So your gift to me is a power over you?"

A shy nod.

"In other words I can do you anything in bed?"

Another nod, this time more hesitant.

"And you prepared these sex toys for me to use so I can do you whatever sadistic things I want to?"

"A-Ah, yes. But you don't have to use them. You can do what-whatever you want to do with me."

"You couldn't say this to me yourself?"

"It… it was too embarrassing…"

More silence. It was getting a little disturbing. And suffocating.

"Herbivore, look at me."

It was a clear order and Tsuna obeyed. It had always been like this in their relationship. Hibari wasn't someone to be ordered around even though Tsuna was his boss. But that was just okay with Tsuna. He wasn't a leader type from the beginning but he still had to be one. So with Hibari it was almost like an ideal situation for Tsuna. He could just obey.

Tsuna turned around and raised his gaze to meet Hibari's. Whatever he waited wasn't this. Hibari was smiling. Or more like smirking. In a very sadistic way but there was still something that told Tsuna that there was nothing to be worried about. He wasn't going to hurt Tsuna too badly. It was okay to trust him.

"I accept your gift," Hibari purred while walking towards him and added as an afterthought, "_Tsunayoshi._"

Tsuna's breath was suddenly taken away when Hibari grabbed the smaller man from the waist and threw him on the bed making Tsuna bounce a little on the mattress. In a second the skylark was hovering over Tsuna throwing his jacket away and loosening his black tie. Tsuna watched the scene with wide eyes. Hibari's hair was a bit messy and, Tsuna just had to admit it, sexy. His violet dress shirt showed his muscular chest and arms and the hem rose just enough to give Tsuna a perfect view of well built abs. And not to forget those piercing grey eyes which just seemed to undress Tsuna with a bare stare.

"So you're a masochist, after all?" Hibari whispered leaning in. A warm breath tickled Tsuna's nape and sent shivers through his body. Tsuna's breath became heavier and sudden warmth filled him. Hibari was just too much. His pants felt suddenly tight. He couldn't answer even though he wanted to deny the claim. Dizziness covered his head and all of a sudden he didn't care if he was taken as a masochist.

Hibari let his cold lips slip lightly down Tsuna's throat making Tsuna shiver even more. He wanted more, he felt the lust to increase. Younger male couldn't keep it in anymore and a high pitched moan left his lips. This encouraged ex-prefect tease him even more this time cupping Tsuna's crotch and ripping poor man's orange dress shirt open with a sharp pull. The buttons went flying all over the bed and floor, leaving light thuds after them. But two occupants couldn't care less. The heat was too strong between them.

Tsuna whimpered when Hibari started massaging his groin with rough moves. Even though it hurt a little thanks to hard handling, the pleasure overpowered it. Tsuna was left gasping air from so little movement. Hibari chuckled. Only place he chuckled like this was bed. And it never knew anything not painful.

"Kyoya," Tsuna gasped when the said man groped especially hard. It felt so good, it felt so amazing. It felt like a-

But then the movement suddenly ceased. Tsuna waited patiently, breathing a little heavily. But nothing happened. Tsuna opened his eyes, which he hadn't even noticed closing, slowly and everything was blurry. After a while of focusing he saw that Hibari wasn't there anymore. A sudden change made him startle and he jumped up to sitting position.

"Lie down and close your eyes," heard the order. Before Tsuna was able to comment anything, something light flew towards him. It hit his face (because he wasn't so sharp right after such an amount of pleasure Hibari had placed on him) and he found himself staring a black cloth in his hands. He was about to say something again when a hard but not angry voice said, "Obey me, Tsunayoshi. Didn't you say you'd do anything I want today?"

And then understanding hit him. _Oh! _He had totally forgotten about his gift which made him embarrassed. "S-Sorry, Kyoya," he stuttered. "You're right."

And he laid down waiting what was to come to him next. This was Hibari's gift so he just had to put his lust aside for tonight. Then another order hit his ears, "Put that cloth over your eyes."

Hesitantly Tsuna did as he was told and darkness met him. He felt his stomach pinch from nervousness. Hibari was so erratic. Anything could happen next.

Now that he was at the mercy of his hearing everything felt extra scary. The clinging of the metal, quiet chuckles from Hibari, rummaging sound when Hibari scanned contains of the box. This lasted at least five minutes when suddenly he felt the bed give up a little under additional weight. He inhaled and prepared himself to whatever was to come but it still surprised him when his hands were pinned over his head and shackled with something cold and heavy. Handcuffs, Tsuna assumed. So he was going to be blindfolded and handcuffed? Was he maybe next—

His pants were ripped off of him violently and Tsuna yelped in a sudden force. Those pants just couldn't have survived from that. "K-Kyoya, what—"

"Shush," a low voice hissed to his ear. Tsuna felt how the sexy voice made him aroused. "You're to be quiet or I need to gag you too." And Tsuna was quiet. Because he obviously wouldn't survive this session without screaming his lungs out. Obviously he couldn't be gagged now!

He felt how his boxers were pulled down too, this time a little more gently. But not too gently, of course. Tsuna felt how cold air hit his bare ass followed by embarrassment. He couldn't see Hibari's face but he could imagine his lusty, half lidded eyes when he stares Tsuna's ass wanting to take it all right here, right now. Shaky breath left Tsuna making him hard. Did he just… From imagining…

"You became hard just now." He heard a pleased purr from somewhere around his legs. As he had thought: Hibari was staring him. The thought made him even more aroused than before. He just could see Hibari's sadistic smirk from this reaction. "Too bad I can't take you just yet."

Then his legs were pulled apart and up. Hibari pressed them against Tsuna's own chest coming after the legs himself. He pressed himself against Tsuna's hole humming silently. Tsuna felt like bursting. He needed Hibari inside him. He needed but he couldn't have that. This was torture. But he knew Hibari enjoyed his time while playing with him so he was okay. He made himself be okay and do anything Hibari wanted him to do.

This wasn't left to this. After pressing Tsuna's legs down to his chest, Hibari left them go and took a hold of them again this time with something rough and stiff. Tsuna went through the possession of the box in his mind and only thing suitable to this feeling was—

"A robe?" He gasped. He couldn't speak normally because of his hard cock and Hibari's one pressing against his bare ass. Hibari didn't answer this and continued whatever he was doing with the robe. Tsuna found that out pretty soon. Hibari pulled his legs even wider and higher and leaned in doing something. Then he leaned out but Tsuna's legs stayed where they were. He had tied Tsuna's legs to this position from headboard. Suddenly Tsuna understood how bare and visible he was to the whole world. To Hibari.

He couldn't move. He couldn't see. He couldn't even say 'stop' if he wanted to. Because of course he didn't want to. He was the one to suggest this service and he was ready to take it. But this position just needed a lot of trust between them. And that they had a lot. They could entrust each other's lives to each other, they could let each other do whatever they wanted for themselves. Even Hibari let Tsuna come near him, say almost anything to him, touch him whenever he wanted, let him hear his past's secrets without asking. That's a lot of trust from someone like Hibari. It was more than Tsuna would ever ask.

And he had it. And he was happier than ever. So doing something like this was nothing because he trusted the other man. This was strong trust.

His thoughts were interrupted when something hard was pressed against his hole. It was pretty big and at first Tsuna thought it was Hibari's dick but it wasn't. Tsuna knew very well how Hibari's felt and it didn't feel like this. This was something else.

The hard unknown thing pressed harder into his ass leaving Tsuna tense under its pressure. Hibari noticed this, took the thing off and replaced it with something more familiar: his fingers. Tsuna relaxed from their feel. Then Hibari pushed at least three of them inside of him at the same time. Tsuna gasped.

Hibari moved his fingers in and out, flexing them inside touching places Tsuna didn't want to. "A-Ah…" A moan escaped from Tsuna's parted lips. Hibari sped up his fingers adding the fourth one with them. The pain shot Tsuna like sharp blades ripping his insides apart. He couldn't lower his legs into better and more bearable position because they're held as wide as possible and this added the painful feeling down his bottom. Hibari didn't show any mercy anyhow and just continued with steady pace, flexing his fingers now and then.

"Pl-please… ahh—Kyo…ya… st—"

But it was like Hibari didn't hear him. He didn't speak a word, just continued what he was doing. Then he suddenly pulled his fingers out. Tsuna panted and waited for his next, maybe even rougher, move. He wanted to put his legs down. He wanted to embrace Hibari and beg him stop teasing him. He wanted to kiss him.

Tsuna's cock jerked when the unknown object was brought back this hole. He felt how Hibari readied it at the entrance and then, without second warning, pushed it inside. Tsuna moaned and whimpered from the foreign movement inside of him but endured it without begging Hibari to stop. It hurt like bitch but felt unexpectedly good.

The thing went in and out, in and out increasing its speed by every push. In the end the speed was unbearable and so violent that Tsuna could feel the thing deep inside his abdomen. Hibari pushed it so deep he started to saw white spots in his eyes and sperm started to leak out from the head of his cock.

This continued so long, at least it felt like an eternity for Tsuna. Then a suppressed moan was heard. Pushing ceased but not for long. It was replaced by a very familiar penis. Hibari was fiercer than ever. He took Tsuna really roughly. He slammed against the younger boy with a monstrous speed hissing in pleasure.

"Kyoya! Aaah!" Tsuna moaned. The bed squeaked from the force it was made to endure and the headboard banged against the wall mercilessly. Pleasure filled Tsuna's brain like nothing else and he yelled of ecstasy. While Hibari's every move hurt a lot, they still gave Tsuna something he knew no one else could give him. Such a pleasure was possible only with his strongest guardian whom he loved the most.

**. . .**

Tsuna opened his eyes drowsily. His body felt unnaturally heavy but he knew what had caused it. It was his lover, fierce lover, Hibari Kyoya, who just now slept so peacefully besides him. A tired but fond smile danced on Tsuna's swollen lips. After a heated fuck even hotter kissing had followed.

Even though his body was in pain, he was happy. He knew Hibari was happy as well. There was, after all, a smile on the older man's lips.

With a pleased smile Tsuna leaned in and pecked a kiss on Skylark's still sweaty forehead. He pulled couple of lost strands of hair out of his pale face and was even happier when he realized how much the man trusted him. He even slept without worries with him there besides him.

Tsuna recalled back the day and remembered the scenario with his mist guardian. Thank god he had been able to lift up his Skylark's mood and achieved his objective. He had been able to give his gift to him.

Tiredness took a better of him and he placed the last tender kiss on the other's cheek before whispering, "Merry Christmas, Kyoya-san", and falling to a happy and peaceful dream.

**. . .**

A/N: This was my way to wish you a merry Christmas and even better New Year!

So this is how my first proper try to write lemon looks. Pretty bad, huh? I still did this is quite okay. It's not hardcore because I just got no talent for something so intense. At least not yet. I've read yaoi/slash many many years now and this is all I was able to do myself. Sigh. I'll do better next year. I promise to improve. If I have time. Haha~

Okay, please leave a comment and tell me what you think about this :3 Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
